


Old Leather Couches

by Disteerily



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Pretty vanilla porn, listen, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disteerily/pseuds/Disteerily
Summary: >:3c
Relationships: Greed/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Old Leather Couches

Greed picked you up to wrap your legs around him as he pinned you to the nearest wall of his bar, his sharp teeth sinking into your neck and he ruts into you fast and desperate. His muscles straining with sheer need as he paws at your legs and ass, he licks and kisses the mark he made and growls into your ear, "You're mine Sweetheart, remember that, there's no going back." 

He claims your mouth with his as he licks into you hot and needy, his hips stuttering with the effort of holding you up. Holding your ass up with one hand he reaches up and pulls your hair hard as you gasp and dig your nails into his back for purchase. "What was that sweetheart? I didn't hear you," he hotly whispered, teeth tugging on your earlobe none so gently as he pinned you harder to the wall chasing more friction.

He let out an impatient grunt, slowly dropping one of your legs to steer you to his couch, taking the nearest long piece of cloth he can find to bind your hands together above your head, crawling over you and pushing you further into the leather seating. "It's not nice to hide your voice from me," he spoke low and deep, grabbing your wrists to secure them with the cloth.

Your mind was reeling as his hand trailed up your stomach and under your bra, giving your nipple a light squeeze, his other hand holding yours firmly above your head. "You're mine.."

Using his shield to tear one of the straps of your bra. trailing the claws down your stomach to leave light red lines. Taking a firm hold of your jeans you hear a sharp riiiip and feel cool air on your already flushed skin.

"C'mon baby, don't leave me hanging, tell me how much you want me" he whispered as he looms over you.

You strain against his hand and the bindings, panting, wanting so much more but unable to form any words. A broken moan left your mouth when he started to palm you through the rip in your jeans and that's all he needed before he bit into the other side of your neck to give you a matching hickey. 

Trailing his mouth lower he released his grip to quickly shred your shirt open before you could protest, his mouth already on your exposed breast to leave a nip with his sharp teeth. Pushing the bra down a bit he swiped his tongue over your nipple, gently tugging on it. 

Your head was spinning from all the attention, but you kept your hands where they were to enjoy the ride, you let out a breathless whine. Greed trailed his hands down your side to fully shred and remove your shirt, “H-hurry it up...!” You wrapped your legs around him to pull him back up and gave him a sharp nudge with your heel to speed this up, feeling far too overheated for what was supposed to be a quickie. 

“Tsk.. So impatient.” He muttered out before grabbing your hips, pulling back, and flipping you over like you were weightless. You yelped, putting your arms under you to steady yourself, he lifted your hips and sank down behind you on his knees.   
His grip on your hips was going to leave a bruise, his claws leaving small indentations from holding you in place so you couldn't squirm away. "Be a good girl for me and keep still." Punctuated with a smack on your ass he moved to spread you open with one of his hands, the other reaching around the front of your thigh. 

He knew how badly you wanted this so he didn't waste any time getting to work, using the pads of two of his fingers rubbing small quick circles around your clit, his tongue diving into your heat to work you open. You were shaking, unable to catch your breath from the sudden stimulation tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as your panting got louder.

He put his shield down completely and slid two fingers into your dripping cunt when he pulled his mouth away, hitting that sweet spot inside of you mercilessly to make you see stars, you nearly screamed when the fingers on your clit got faster. "Come for me baby girl." His voice was hoarse, he bit down on the meat of your ass as he held you still through your first orgasm, his fingers dripping from your release.

He slowed down, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on what remains of your poor shirt. “You did so good, but the funs not over yet ok?” You let out a pathetic whine, already overstimulated and barely holding yourself up by the arm of the couch you made no move to stop him. “P-please…” You managed to choke out. 

Feeling a warmth on your lower back you whined again, a hand threading through your disheveled hair to give it a firm tug you heard him open his zipper with the other hand. You felt pressure, it never got any easier each time you took him, you could feel he was already dripping while he pushed steadily into you until he bottomed out.

He stilled for a moment to give you time to adjust, the firm grip in your hair holding your head up so you couldn’t bite into the arm of the couch to muffle your sounds. “You’re doing so good baby girl, so tight and hot just for me... All mine.” A thrust jolted you, he ground into you before setting a punishing pace. Deep, hard strokes filling you each time he pulled out, he leaned over you more to press himself closer. 

The couch protesting the movements was only drowned out by your cries of ecstasy filling the air. Pleas of more and harder falling from your lips you begged, your orgasm already reaching you again as heat pooled into your gut, you needed him, you were already so close. 

He gave in and gave you what you wanted, being on the edge for too long while he pleasured you, he wrapped the hand not in your hair around you to give you what you needed. Holding you up his fingers found your clit again and rubbed you hard and fast, his hips stuttering he held you close. “Come for me Kaitlyn,” He bit hard into your shoulder as he filled you, grinding into you while you choked out a loud sobbing moan as your release shook you.

Greeds hips and fingers slowed to a stop after he knew you were done riding out your high, licking up the blood he drew on your shoulder and gently pulling out he sighed, “I love you so much…”

**Author's Note:**

> Love u Kait~


End file.
